


The Bodyguard

by melvncholymvmi



Category: Fast & Furious (2009), Fast and the Furious Series, The Fast and the Furious (2001)
Genre: Daddy Kink, Mommy Kink, Multi, PWP, Underlying issues
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2019-10-10 06:43:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17421014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melvncholymvmi/pseuds/melvncholymvmi
Summary: Dominic doesn’t want Elena anymore, so she sets her sights on someone close to him. Spin off to Contractual Obligations.ORThe one with the daddy issues.





	1. Part I

**Author's Note:**

> Don’t like Daddy kink, don’t read. Negativity gets deleted, anyway. // You don’t have to read Contractual Obligations because the first chapter of this will catch you up! 
> 
> What started as a lighthearted PWP fic became dark and intense. Trigger warnings will be posted at the beginning of certain chapters.

_"Innocent is not an adjective I'd use to describe you."_

_In a tone that really meant "why are you still here?", Dominic simply responded , "Goodbye Elena."_

_Elena sighed. "Very well, Dominic."_

" _Do not speak to Hobbs when you go."_

_She pouted. "But he's absolutely delicious."_

" _So why do you insist on bothering me?" A look of pure enlightenment crossed his face. "He's too Alpha for you."_

" _No such animal." She gave a unbothered shrug. "Alphas can be tamed, too."_

" _Then why don't you torture him for a bit?"_

* * *

**_From Part 24 of Contractual Obligations_ **

_He had a stalker. That much was apparent. He really wasn't sure if he should be flattered, afraid or simply annoyed. She'd started coming to his gym during his usual times and she made it clear she was there for him. The first day, he'd chalked it up to a coincidence. It was a popular gym. Half of the Los Angeles area worked out there. But day two set the wheels of his brain in motion. He had been through too much to know that two or more times made a pattern._

_By day three, as he lifted three-hundred in weight, he looked her dead in her eyes, challenging her to approach him. Instead, she gave him a saucy smile and continued her run on the treadmill._

_It was Thursday when he finally snapped. What was her endgame? What did she want from him?_

_He'd showered and headed out of the gym. That's when he saw her, leaning casually against his black SUV. He looked around to make sure this wasn't an ambush. But he hadn't gotten that prickly feeling that he normally got when shit was about to go down._

_"It's been almost a week and you still haven't spoken to me. So, I figured I'd make the first move."_

_He sighed. "Don't do this."_

_"What's that?"_

_He unlocked the trunk and threw his gym bag inside and slammed it shut. "Whatever you think is going to happen, isn't. Understand?"_

_"Why not?"_

_"You know why not."_

_She pushed off of his car, a devious smile on her face. Standing on her tiptoes, she kissed his cheek._

_"Whatever you say, Luke. But I always get what I want in the end."_

_"Not this time, Elena."_

_She tapped her nose and repeated herself. "Whatever you say."_

_He got into the car and leaned his head against the rest. This couldn't be happening. This crush that she had on him had to stop._

_What was he supposed to tell Dominic? Why was she so infuriating? More importantly, why did she make him so fucking hard?_

* * *

**_From Part 25 of Contractual Obligations_ **

_Incoming call: +33 1 45 62 47 00 , Paris, France_

_Who could possibly be calling him from Paris? He had quite a few contacts around the world, but he only had one in France. And he had died in combat nearly ten years ago. He couldn't chance that it was his late friend's wife or daughter, in need._

_"Hobbs."_

_"Bonjour, Luke."_

_Fucking Elena. How dare she? Who the fuck did she think she was?_

_Hobbs chanced a look over at Dominic, who was looking over the file that he'd requested._

_"Mhm?" Was all he managed._

_"Is Dominic around?"_

_"That's correct."_

_"Oh, that's going to make this an interesting conversation."_

_Luke cleared his throat. "How may I be of assistance?"_

_"In so many ways." She purred. "For now, dinner when I return to the States."_

_"I'm not sure if that's a possibility."_

_"I'm not asking."_

_Despite himself, Luke chuckled. "Maybe you should."_

_"Will you accompany me to dinner?"_

_He didn't respond. It was clear he was waiting for something else._

_She sighed, but when she spoke again, he could hear the amusement in her voice. "Please?"_

_"I'll consider it." He replied and hung up._

_Dominic continued their conversation as if they hadn't been interrupted. "So, what are our options moving forward?"_

_Hobbs gave Dominic a look, who nodded in understanding._

_"Do what you have to do."_

_"Yes, sir." Luke took his leave, too many things on his mind._

* * *

**_From Part 25 of Contractual Obligations_ **

_The Varnish, 12:20AM_

_A dark, moody speakeasy hidden just behind Cole's bar in Los Angeles, The Varnish was where mixologists went to learn how to handcraft custom cocktails for the upper echelon. While he made a nice chunk of change, Luke was far from upper echelon. What he was, however, was a man who knew good drinks and the best place to have them._

_Tonight, he was here because he was in the mood for a stiff drink. He really did want to talk to Dominic about Elena. The temptation to wrap his hands around her throat while fucking her within an inch of her life had become entirely too strong._

_"Hi there, handsome."_

_He turned to see Elena leaning elegantly against the bar in a dress that was sure to rip at the seams if she moved the wrong way. He hung his head._

_"Fuck." Luke muttered._

_"You're not happy to see me?" She pouted. When he didn't respond, she placed a hand on his, taking the drink from his hand. "You summoned me, remember?"_

_"I know what I did."_

_"Do you?"_

_Truth was, he did. He'd started a chain of events that he was almost sure he wouldn't be able to control. And no matter how much power he would exert over her, she would still have him under some sort of spell._

_Elena was a sorceress, plain and simple. She'd bewitched Luke with the promise of ultimate dominance and that was how he'd tell Dominic. Surely, he would understand._

_Luke couldn't stop what was happening now._

_He looked her dead in the eyes. "Do you?"_

_Her gaze fluttered and he could tell he affected her just as much as she did him. He pulled a room card for Hotel Bel-Air from his pocket and slid it across the bar to her._

_"Room 606."_

_Sure, it was a premeditated step in what was sure to be the death of his dignity, but he was in too deep now._

_Elena picked it up from the bar and studied it for a moment before looking at Luke._

_"I'm not a prostitute." She sassed._

_"You're whatever I want you to be."_

_Elena nearly came just then._

_He took the glass back from her and downed the warm amber liquid._

_"You'll be there in twenty minutes, no dress. Bra, panties and heels, on the bed."_

_"Yes, Sir."_

* * *

**_From Part 26 of Contractual Obligations_ **

_Hotel Bel-Air_

_She was naked._

_But she wasn't on the bed._

_Instead, when he entered the enormous suite, she was sitting on the couch, legs stretched and heel-clad feet resting on the coffee table. There were candles and rose petals scattered that weren't there before. And a bottle of wine sat in an ice bucket. Soft music played from somewhere. Luke let the door slam behind him and he reaffirmed the locks before turned back to the living area. He slowly walked towards her, rounding the couch until he stood in front of her._

_This was a seduction, of that he was certain. He, however, had zero plans of romancing the temptress before him. No, Hobbs had arrived to prove to her, once and for all, who had the upper hand here. If he was going to take part in this, he was going to do the commanding._

_It was no secret to him what Elena had done to Dominic. While he didn't agree with the underaged aspect, Hobbs knew exactly what Elena offered. She'd wordlessly offered it to him as well: a power exchange. There were moments when he had to answer to Dominic Toretto because he wrote and signed Luke's paychecks._

_But Luke was an Alpha too. And he knew a beta when he saw one._

_And Elena, for all her demanding and mind games, was nothing but a beta awaiting the one man who could show her exactly what she'd been missing her entire life. Perhaps then she could stop seducing men into doing her bidding._

_Tonight, whether she knew it or not, Elena's whole life was about to change._

_And so was Luke's._

_He leaned over and suddenly took her by the throat, his hand wrapped tightly. She dared to stared him in the eyes defiantly, as if she she'd expected this reaction all along. Her eyes told him she was amused, but she had stilled her expression. An attempt to look contrite that Hobbs saw right through._

_"This isn't the bed." He forced out._

_"No." She agreed._

_"Then why?"_

_She shrugged a gentle, caramel shoulder. His grip on her neck tightened. Fuck, he was strong! She withheld a moan and put her hand on the one wrapped around her throat._

_He knew why. Why was he pretending otherwise?_

_"Don't make me ask you again."_

_Elena didn't want to say it. He had no true claim over her. And she hadn't been anyone's godforsaken submissive in nearly ten years!_

_But the look in his eyes told her that he was not to be fucked with in that moment. It had taken everything in him to be there. He was betraying everything he knew._

_And for what? Elena still had no clue. Surely, it was the power. He got to exert that often enough._

_No, something else was at play here._

_She managed to choke out, "Because I'm not yours to command."_

_"No?"_

_"No." She defied._

_Luke bent closer, his lips grazing her scapha. "You want sweet nothings whispered in your ear? I'm not that guy. You want to be fucked like you deserve so you feel it every time you take a step? I can do that. Get on the bed."_

_He released her neck and at the same time returned her free will. On wobbly legs, Elena stood from the couch and made her way to the bedroom. Pleased with her decision, Hobbs stood to his full height and pulled off his henley shirt._

_This was going to be more fun than he'd originally anticipated._

* * *

**_From Part 26 of Contractual Obligations_ **

_Hotel Bel-Air_

_"I want to feel you." She told him. Her green eyes sparkled in the dim candlelight as she looked up at him._

_"Oh, you'll feel me." He told her, arrogantly. Her small hands reached up and felt his enormous biceps. The contrast in size was frightening. Luke was going to absolutely destroy her physically. Prayerfully, without destroying himself, mentally, in the process._

_One hand on the bed to leverage himself, Luke used the other to free her breasts from their prison of red lace. Elena reached around and unhooked the bra, tossing it away. He took turns kneading her breasts in his hand. Her back arched off of the bed and her eyes closed._

_"Look at me."_

_Her eyes fluttered opened and she looked into his. He pulled off his v-neck and he could have sworn she had literal red hearts in her eyes. A smirk graced his face and she rolled her eyes._

_"Like what you see?"_

_She shrugged a shoulder, naked and indifferent. "I don't hate it."_

_Still, Elena's hands went back to his body, running along the washboard abs. Truly the man had been perfectly sculpted by the gods._

_He stood to him full height and told her to:_

_"Undress me."_

_Elena got up and stood before him in only her panties. Luke swallowed. She was stunning._

_"Kneel."_

_She knelt before him and reached up to unbuckle his belt. The tinkling sound it made gave her goosebumps up her arms. His button was next, followed closely by his zipper. She pulled down his pants and was greet with dark gray boxer briefs and an incredible bulge. Her eyes widened and she heard a small chuckle escape his followed by a hiss when she placed her hand against the hardness. Luke stepped out of his pants and kicked them to the side. Elena's fingers hooked inside the waistband of the briefs and pulled those down and off. Gulping, she looked back up and stared at the Samoan god before her. His dick jutted proudly upwards, hard as steel._

_"I—." She was at a loss for words. Everything on this man was big._

_"Scared?" He asked._

_"A little." She admitted._

_"It's like riding a horse." He joked, only to groan his approval when both of her small hands grabbed ahold of his solid flesh. Watching her closely, Hobbs found himself wanting to see what she did next. She actually looked like she was admiring his cock. He gripped her face roughly and told her to open her mouth. The blonde did as she was told, he pressed down on his length, and the tip eased across her tongue. Instinctively, her lips closed around him, and she gave him a blowjob with as much passion as her regular nine to five._

_She could barely fit half of it in her mouth before it was hitting the back of her throat. Gagging on it, Elena pulled her head away, saliva dripping down her chin. Turning her head sideways, she licked down one side while her hand jacked off the head._

_"Ah, shit!" He moaned, enjoying her pleasing him. When he looked down, her green eyes shot to his and he could've spurted just then._

_"Tease yourself." He told her. And so, as she put the top half of his cock back into her mouth and jerked the bottom half with her right hand, Elena used her left hand to stroked up and down her panty-clad pussy._

_It wasn't long before Luke gripped her face again and pulled her to her feet. With one hand, he lifted her up and her legs closed around his hips. He held her by her waist and used his free hand to tear the panties from her body._

_No matter how badly he wanted to push his head between her legs, and taste her forbidden fruit, he'd told her that this wasn't romance. He was here to fuck her, to get her out of his mind and vice versa. Then it would be time for him to go._

_So,he maneuvered between them until the head of his dick hit her entrance. She leaned forward just a bit and on his command, she rocked downwards._

_"Ahh!" He was too big. There was no way she would fit all of him._

_"Fuck." He said under his breath. Luke was in trouble. Her little box was tight, hot and had suddenly became his favorite place in the entire world. He shifted her body until his arms were under her thighs and started to fuck her._

_She had been ready for him, but the wetter she became, the more of his cock she could take._

_In a hot little whisper, she panted, "Você é tão perfeito." (You are so perfect.)_

_Oh, god, not Portuguese, Luke silently prayed. He wouldn't last if she kept that up. His face fell into her neck and the Chanel perfume she sprayed earlier assaulted his senses, making him lightheaded. Turning and dropping onto the bed, Luke easily guided them into a new position._

_And with this new transition, came a new angle for his cock to hit inside of her. A strangled profanity got caught in her throat when her body realized it had taken on more than it bargained for. Still, she was never one to back down from a challenge so she put her hands on his chest and started to ride him. Each time she sank back down, it was onto another inch of him until she had finally taken him completely into her body. Her eyes closed, her pussy twitched, her clit ached for attention and all the while, she knew that if he touched her just once, she would explode._

_Luke could feel every jolt her body gave off and he knew he had to put Elena out of her misery. In a tight motion, he lifted his hips slightly off the bed and watched as her mouth dropped open. He did it once more. And one the third time, he pressed his thumb firmly against her bundle of nerves._

_"Thank me." He growled and jerked his hips upwards one last time._

_"Thank you, Daddy." Elena cried as she came._

_And then everything made sense to him._

_She fell against his chest. They both tried to bring their heart rates down. In the process, Luke lost himself while he stroked her spine and whispered, "Good girl."_

* * *

**_From Part 27 of Contractual Obligations_ **

_His eyelids fluttered open and the warm sunlight practically blinded him. He was a little hungover, that was for certain. He shut his eyes again and shifted in bed, only for the warm body on his chest him to move slightly as well. His morning wood jumped and when it did, he became painfully aware that it was already wrapped in a tight, wet sheath. His hips jutted upwards on their own accord and a low hum of appreciation followed._

_Peeking through one eye, he opened the other one and focused in on the blonde pixie cut before him._

_The entire night's events came rushing back, full-force. Elena._

_Oh god! Elena! He had fucked_ **_Elena_ ** _!_

_And they'd fallen asleep with his cock still planted firmly inside of her. Not for nothing, it was then that he realized, he had never come, and his balls were pulled tightly. All of the blood rushes directly to their cores and Luke squeezed her ass. She wiggled just a bit and he had to grit his teeth. His hips moved again and this time, she stirred completely awake. Her face turned to meet his and his heart started to pound. She was gorgeous in the morning._

_Elena rose from his chest, straddling him, seated fully on his meat. Her hands pressed against his abs and she planted her feet on the bed, leveraging herself. Using her lower body muscles, she lifted up and then sank gently back onto his cock. She did it again. And again, teasing him with the gentlest, yet firmest strokes that made his toes curl. She kept going until she was finally bouncing up and down on him quickly. A feat she couldn't master mere hours ago. Now that her body was a little more used to his girth, Elena took advantage._

_"Yesyesyes!" She panted._

_Her perfect tits had mesmerized him and he reached out with both hands to touch them. He pinched her nipples which sent a shot of electricity straight to her pussy. She faltered for a moment as her eyes nearly rolled backwards._

_He wanted her to come first. He wasn't a selfish lover by any means, but Luke knew that she was going to make him blow soon._

_In a surprising turn, Elena, with his cock still inside of her, pivoted around until her ass was in his direct line of sight and she was facing his curled toes. Reverse. Fucking. Cowgirl. He was in heaven._

_"Fuck. Yes." He stuck a finger in his mouth and placed it at the hole of her ass. She pushed backwards, allowing it to slip inside. Bouncing up and down for a few more minutes, Elena's body tensed up and she rocked back and forth, her clit grinding against his balls. She was coming._

_"Luke! Oh god!"_

_It wasn't stopping anytime soon. Luke repositioned them until he was on his knees behind her. One finger in her ass and his other hand stroking her clit, Luke savagely fucked her doggystyle._

_The noises she made. Oh good, the noises! He prayed no one thought he was killing her._

_"Yeah?" He found himself asking. "Are you Daddy's nasty. little. girl?!" He punctuated every word with a hard thrust forward._

_"Yes, Daddy! More. More."_

_"More?" He urged her upwards until his front met her back. "You greedy. fucking. Uhn!"_

_They both cried out as Luke shot his load inside of Elena. She could feel the hot spurts filling her insides and her body greedily suctioned around him, milking every last drop. They fell back against the bed, panting._

_"Good morning." She finally laughed when she'd caught her breath enough._

_He gave her ass a little spank. "Morning."_

_He couldn't stop the thought that he wouldn't mind waking up like this more often than not._

* * *

**_From Part 27 of Contractual Obligations_ **

_Turning back to Hobbs who was still sitting, Dominic raised a brow. It was three in the afternoon, but he could sense that this called for a drink. He made his way over to the rolling bar and poured himself and Luke two fingers of scotch. Handing one to his friend, Dominic sat in the visitor's chair beside him._

_"My dad used to say that it’s the eyes that give a person away. Happiness, sadness, betrayal." Dominic told him._

_"Better to express it than to keep it bottled—."_

_"I slept with Elena." Hobbs blurted out as he stared into the Amber liquid_

_"...up." Dominic finished, his brows shifting slightly higher._

_"I don't know how it happened, but… it did."_

_Dominic tried to contain his laughter, but he couldn't. "I'm sorry. I don't mean to laugh but that is something I saw coming from a mile away."_

_And that was the truth. Elena had took his teasing as a challenge._

_"He's too Alpha for you."_

_"No such animal."_

_Dominic had to admit, though, he didn't think it'd take her this long._

_"Wha—?"_

_"Honestly, I'm relieved, Luke. She's your problem now." He tapped his tumbler against Hobbs' and drank from it._

_"I don't think she is. I mean, it was just sex, but—."_

_"It's never just sex with Elena. She's a succubus, a temptress. She'll draw you in, make you dependent on her. Before you know it, all you'll crave is her. Although," he looked at Luke and smiled, "something tells me you can take care of yourself."_

_Luke shook his head. "Nah, I don't think I'll be seeing her again."_

_Dominic smirked. He knew better. Even if Luke was more Alpha than Elena, he was still a man. And if Dominic Toretto knew one thing about Elena, it was that if she wanted, she could have Luke literally eating out of the palm of her hand by the end of the week._

_"Well, if you do continue to see her, do so with my blessing and a word of advice?"_

_Luke gave Dominic a wary expression._

_"Tame her before she tames you."_

* * *

**_From Part 29 of Contractual Obligations_ **

_With Dominic on vacation, Luke was entrusted to keeping his office secure. He was on call. So when Dominic called and requested something in his office, Luke was the only one to touch it. In the meantime, Hobbs had his own business to work on. A security company that, by the end of the year, would be fully functional and providing private bodyguards to businesspeople and celebrities alike. It’d been a long time coming, but he’d finally put his plan in motion._

_“Hobbs.” He said, answering his ringing cell phone._

_“I want you.”_

_His eyes closed, briefly before he turned back to the pages in front of him._

_“No.” He told her. Mostly because he found that denying her something aroused him faster than anything else._

_“Yes.”_

_“I said no. Anything else I can help you with?” He asked, impatiently._

_“Yes, actually.” He could hear her moving around, and then the clink off ceramic touching a hard surface. “Last night the alarms went off around The Estate.”_

_The pen in his hand stilled._

_“And?”_

_“Well, the police said it was nothing, probably just some feral creature trying to get inside.”_

_Hobbs realized that she was probably lying and it would only take one call to his contacts within LAPD to find out the truth. Still, he’d play her game, if only to see what he could gain from it._

_“And how are my services needed exactly?”_

_“Well, you’re a bodyguard. And I have a body to guard.”_

_He allowed himself to smirk, knowing she couldn’t see him. “You have your own security team.”_

_“Yes, but they don’t make me feel very secure.”_

_Hobbs sighed. “I’m busy, Elena.”_

_“I understand. So, I won’t take up much more of your time than, say, two hours this evening? Just a sweep of the estate and check the locks on my windows and doors?”_

_Hobbs was far from an idiot and she knew that. What’s worse is that she knew he was aware of what she was offering him: a choice. He could say ‘no’ and that be the end of her game or he could say ‘yes’ and be shown sexual favor fit for a king._

_So, instead, he replied, “I’ll consider it.”_

* * *

**_From Part 29 of Contractual Obligations_ **

_The Neves Estate, Los Angeles, 6PM_

_“Hello, darling.” Elena greeted him at the door. She wore a knowing smile and little else. A dust pink nightie hung from her shoulders and just barely touched her thighs. If she bent over, Hobbs would have seen her thoughts. He prayed she wore panties. The further down his eyes went, the harder his dick got. She had on four-inch gold heels that wrapped like ivy around her ankle._

_“Is this how you always answer the door?”_

_“Maybe you should stop by more often and find out?”_

_He gave a grunt of disapproval. If she answered the door like that for anyone else, he’d have to kill her and anyone who dared to lay eyes on her._

_She stepped aside, allowing him in._

_“I have men checking the perimeter. One is meeting with your head of security as we speak.”_

_“Then we don’t have much time.”_

_Hobbs refrained from rolling his eyes. “Show me your security cameras.”_

_She led him into the kitchen, instead, and poured him a drink._

_“No.” He refused it. “I don’t drink on the job.”_

_Instead of arguing, Elena sat it on the island and smiled._

_Fine, she mused, let’s see if you can do this sober._

_“Have you eaten?”_

_No._

_“Yes.” Luke lied._

_She went to the fridge anyway and pulled out a circular wooden tray with fruit, cheese and crackers on it. Topping a soda cracker with pepper jack, Elena held it up to his mouth._

_“Eat.”_

_His hand came up and grabbed her wrist. It was clear to her that he was trying to reestablish his dominance. Still, Luke’s mouth opened and he ate the proffered food. He stared her down, waiting for poison to kick in, or worse, for her to call him a good boy. Neither happened. Elena simply picked up a green grape and fed that to him as well. The mixture of salty and sweet was delicious, though he’d never admit it._

_She worked him through half of the tray, poured him a glass of orange juice and made sure he drank at least half._

_“Follow me.” She said, leading him out of the kitchen and down the hall. They stopped in the camera room where a dozen monitors held various surveillance angles around different parts of the estate. She pointed out exactly where the alarm was tripped._

_“What’s on the other side of that gate?” Luke inquired, sitting in the chair and pointing at a screen._

_“More grasslands. A bit of forest.” She rounded his spread legs and sat on his lap,_

_Luke’s hand, which had been tapping at the keyboard, froze and balled into a fist momentarily. If Elena saw it, she didn’t comment. Instead, she pushed his hand to the side and opened a recorded file, showing him the alert that had come through the night before. Luke watched intently. He leaned closer to the screen and hit the backspace button three times._

_“Look.” With his finger on the screen, Elena leaned forward, her nightie riding up and her perfect little ass pressed further into his crotch._

_“That’s not a feral little creature.” She said, her voice laced with concern._

_Luke looked at her profile; stared at it really, and realized the woman didn’t have a single bad angle. She had nothing about her that he could hate._

_So why was he trying so hard to?_

_“Who the hell is that? What if they come back tonight?” Her accent was thicker when she was frantic. And Luke found himself even more attracted to her._

_And before he could even fully understand his need to distract Elena from her worries,  Luke told her:_

_“Don’t worry. Daddy will protect you.”_

_And if she had been wearing panties, they would have been soaked through._


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those who haven’t read Contractual Obligations, I’d already written Luke to have a daughter named Simone before it was ever revealed that he did have a daughter named Sam, so overlook that!

> _Part II_

_The Estate, 6:45PM_

_Oh, this was rich!_

Elena Neves actually had “kiss me” eyes. And while Luke did want to kiss her, he was not in the business of giving Elena what she wanted. Instead, his hand gripped her face and he smirked when a small whine escaped her full lips. He could feel the heat from her core on his pants and he knew when she got up, there would be a wet spot there.

The fingers on his free hand slipped up her thigh, under her nightie and upwards to where she needed him the most. Her pussy clenched around nothing when his digits brushed against her clit.

Glancing at the spider web of screens before them, Luke grinned.

“Your head of security is headed this way.” His fingers stroked up and down her slick skin. A shiver ran down Elena’s spine. Her eyes darted to the screen to watch him walking into the house and down the first corridor that would lead to the security office.

“What would he think, seeing you coming around my fingers?”

A strangled noise got caught in her throat.

 _Hmm._ It appeared his little vixen was quite the little exhibitionist.

“Want to find out?”

Her thighs clamped shut around his hand. She was all for spontaneous sex, but she had a reputation to uphold with her employees.

“No?”

She watched the screen and tried to figure out how long it would take him to get to the security office. There was at least--

“One minute.” She whispered and widened her thighs for him.

“Good girl.” He praised at the same time that he slid three fingers into her tight cunt. Her eyelids fluttered closed. Luke didn’t give her enough time to enjoy the feeling of being filled with his thick fingers before he was corkscrewing them in and out of her pussy.

“Feel me.”

It wasn’t a question but Elena nodded her head anyway as she focused on her oncoming orgasm.

 _Fuck, this man was good at what he did_. His hand was the only thing touching her, yet somehow she felt completely surrounded by him. He was in her, under her, atop her and still in front and behind of her. This man’s presence was so overwhelming and if Elena focused on only that, she could almost—.

“Oh! Sorry. We’ll come back.”

Elena’s eyes opened and she stood from Luke’s lap, his drenched fingers now glistening as he moved them to rest on his lap.

“No, it’s fine. What did you find?” Elena snapped.

It amazed Luke to see her transform from submissive sex kitten to dominating CEO in a matter of seconds. He watched as both her security staff and his own debriefed her.

“So, how do we proceed from here?” She asked, snapping Luke out of his thoughts.

“Well, I think we’ll double up on security. We’ll work together to make sure there is a guard at every possible entrance to the Estate.”

“I don’t want my home to become Fort Knox. I want this person, whoever it may be, caught, questioned and turned over to the authorities. Is that clear, gentlemen?”

“Yes ma’am.” The two men agreed. She nodded once, dismissing them. Only her guard left and she crossed her arms, looking to Luke.

“I’ll meet you out front.” He instructed his head of security.

When he was gone, Elena turned to face her new lover.

“So close.” He teased, a hint of a smirk on his face.

“Get out.” She tried.

In a flash, Luke was out of his chair, his arm looped around her waist and she was on top of the desk.

“The problem is,” Luke ran his strong hands up her legs and down her thighs, pulling her closer to the edge of the desk, “that you still think you’re in charge here.”

Elena remained silent, neither confirming nor denying.

“Is that what you think?” He asked, unbuckling his belt. The tinkling sound that it gave off made goosebumps prickle across her skin.

With a flutter of her eyes and her chest heaving, Elena released a breathy, “No, sir.”

“Good girl.” He unzipped his pants and pulled his cock out. She practically salivated at the sight of it. He tapped his hardened member against her soaked pussy and stroked it up and down, drenching it in her juices.

“Please.” She whispered.

“Please what?” He teased her entrance with the thick head of his meat and she nearly came right there.

“Please fuck me.”

Unceremoniously, Luke slid every inch that he could inside of her, and still had more to give. He gritted his teeth and waited for her body to get used to him again.

“Luke.” Elena gasped. He lifted her legs onto his shoulders and held both of her wrists. With this new angle, he was able to push forward until he bottomed out inside of her pussy with a groan. Her mouth opened, but any and all noises were muted. Leaning forward, he kissed a trailed to her ear.

“Feel me _everywhere_.”

Her pussy squeezed around him and he grinned. Well, well, she liked to be talked to.

Luke began moving at a fast pace, but his movements were quick jerks where he barely pulled out before pushing back in. And just when she thought she could come just from that, he surprised her by pulling completely out before slowly slipping back inside.

“Are you Daddy’s nasty little girl?”

Her pussy choked him half to death just then, and he knew he couldn’t stop. He pulled back to look her in her eyes. She gazed back, daring him to keep going.

“Look at you. Getting fucked in your staff’s office.” He pulled out and slammed back in. “You’ll take it anywhere Daddy gives it to you, won’t you?”

A strangled cry caught in her throat, but she still managed to nod, keeping eye contact. Her legs began to quake, the computer monitors wobbled and her toes curled.

“Ah-uhn!”

Looking her dead in her eyes, Luke whispered, “Come on Daddy’s cock like a good girl.”

And she was _gone_.

“ _Fuck_!” Elena’s legs shook so violently, they were damn near vibrating. He grinned and she wanted to hate him. Her fists clenched, but all of her energy went into the most intense climax she’d ever had.

And through it all, he never faltered in his movements. He fucked her straight through her orgasm and right into his own. His jaw clenched and his eyes closed briefly. When he opened them again, she was looking at him with wonder, a slight smirk on her face.

“Come inside me.” She permitted and that was all he needed. His face fell into her neck and he breathed her in. With a muffled growl, he nipped at her neck and came deep inside of her.

And in the end, his only regret was that he didn’t taste her first.

* * *

_‘We’re going on a proper date.’_

When he’d suggested —no, demanded— the date, he’d walked into her office as if he owned it and slammed the door behind him. She looked up from her MacBook, pulling her tortoise-shell glasses from her face, sat back in her chair and dropped her eyes to his shoes. The pixie-haired Brazilian let her eyes roam upwards until they reached his face. Her expression gave nothing away and it was yet another thing about her that infuriated him.

He wasn’t in the business of saying things more than once and he wasn’t about to start now. But, god, the way she stared him down without saying a word made him want to be sure that she’d heard him. She waited until he opened his mouth to speak again, before she responded.

Another power play, no doubt.

Elena enjoyed topping from the bottom. Especially because she knew how angry it made him. An angry Luke was a passionate Luke.

“Yes, sir.” She finally replied.

Her green orbs fell to the hand by his side that clenched and flexed briefly. It was his only tell when it came to her and she quite enjoyed it. He didn’t say anything else: simply turned on his heels and walked out, leaving her office door ajar.

Elena watched him leave, a slow smirk of satisfaction.

_‘The secret to being desired is giving just enough to remain a mystery.’ Elena’s mother had once told her._

She tapped the intercom button on her phone.

“Gigi, get me Victor from Roberto Cavalli on the line.”

“Right away, Mrs. Neves.”

If Elena was honest, her interest in Luke Hobbs originally began for selfish reasons. Dominic Toretto had hurt her feelings when he told her that he didn’t want her anymore. It wasn’t quite heartbreak, she told herself, because one had to have a heart in order for it to break. Instead, she did what she did best: she transferred her energy into something else that would keep her attention. Lucas Fetu Hobbs was the perfect target. Honestly, if she hadn’t been wrapped up in trying to keep Dominic under her spell, she would have noticed him sooner.

Still, there was a small part of her that went after Luke with vindictive motives. He was close to Dominic, and no one ever got close to Dominic Toretto. She figured it would, at the very least, infuriate him. Elena had no clue that she would have the greatest sex she’d ever had.

She, of course, would never admit that to Luke. Hell, she barely wanted to admit it to herself. But when she met him at Varnish, she’d seen a side of him that she was sure to enjoy for many months to come.

In the early days, it was about the sex. Now, here he was, storming into her office and _telling_ her that they were going on a date.

_Who the hell did he think he was anyway?_

And somehow, she knew it’s what she needed.

* * *

_Saturday, Los Angeles, 6:45PM_

Luke was a man of few words. But he was memorable. With his broad stature and exceptionally good looks, many people saw past the person he was protecting and zeroed in on him. He knew he gave off an air of mystery and he would be lying if he said it didn’t get him laid more often than not. But he preferred being in the background; observing, and completely aware of the fact that danger lurked around every corner in his life of work.

He’d guarded Dominic Toretto from the day he signed his first million-dollar deal until now. And they’d truly become family. So, it shouldn’t have come as a surprise when Dominic offered to fly Luke out to help celebrate the birth of the former’s future wife. Though he’d politely declined. Before Dominic and Letty had flown to the Dominican Republic, Dominic asked Luke to hold down the fort. So, it was his personal mission to keep the company secure from any possible data breaches.

Not to mention, it was also his own birthday as well. His gift from Dominic sat on his desk bright and early: a Philippe Patek watch worth more than his daughter’s private school tuition. Luke felt grateful just to be remembered. He and Dominic had a special connection. No matter how hard Luke once tried to distance him from his “work”, Dominic earned his respect and admiration long ago.

For his birthday, Luke’s ex-wife and daughter had planned a small dinner for him at his favorite restaurant. Just as he was fastening the clasp of his new watch and admiring the details on the face of it, his mobile phone rang.

“Hobbs.” He answered out of habit.

“Lucas Fetu Hobbs.” Elena practically purred. His cock nearly stood at attention at the mere sound of her voice.

“No one calls me Lucas. Ever.”

“Pity.” Elena replied, conversationally before she continued as if reading off a sheet of paper, “Born June twenty-second, nineteen-seventy-two.”

He grinned as he adjusted the watch. “Calling to tell me that you’re stalking me?”

“Funny. I was beginning to think you didn’t know what humor was.”

“I know what it is, I just don’t find _you_ to be very funny.”

“I’ll have you know I was voted ‘Class Clown’ in high school.”

“I’d love to get my hands on _that_ yearbook photo.”

“You can pry it from my cold, dead hands.” She deadpanned.

That actually made him laugh aloud. “There was a point to this phone call, I assume?”

She paused for just a moment, as if deciding what to say before she went with, “Happy birthday, Lucas.”

“Thank you.”

“You’re quite welcome.” She inhaled deeply through her nose. “Well. I’m sure you have big plans this evening. I’ll leave you to them. Goodnight.”

“Goodnight. Oh, and Elena?”

“Mm?”

“No one calls me Lucas.”

A smile was evident with her final words. “Oh? Well, now _I_ do.”

Luke shook his head. _What_ **_was_ ** _he to do about her defiant behavior?_

He had a few ideas.

* * *

“Happy birthday, _tamā_.” (father)

“Thank you, _lo’u afafine_.” (my daughter)

“Yes, happy birthday, Luke.” His ex wife, Sefina said.

“Thank you, Sefi.”

“Did you work all day?”

“I did. Uncle Dom is out of the country so I said I’d keep him updated on everything.” Luke told his daughter.

Luke could see Sefina’s beautiful Maori features shift, ever so slightly, but she managed to keep a smile on her face, nonetheless.

This was one of their problem when they were married. He worked insane hours as a bodyguard and was out of the country more often than not. When he started working for Dominic, Sefina believed she’d found the answers to her prayers. He was home most nights by six. Then, the issue became everything else; Luke was too neat, he snored too loud, he was too much of a disciplinarian. Eventually, they were bickering constantly, but Luke was a stand-up guy.

He refused to end their marriage on a horrible note. They had Simone to consider, and he was going to be in his daughter’s life no matter what. So, he suggested marriage counseling. Three weeks later, they decided to file for divorce, amicably. Now, they were friends, and it was genuine. Neither felt like they were forced to be around the other for the sake of their child.

“I hope you relax tonight, then.” Sefina said, patting his hand. “You work so hard. Self-care is just as important.”

“You’re absolutely right.” He replied. Sefi’s brows went up and he smiled. She was no fool: she knew something was going on with him, but she wouldn’t pry.

They enjoyed a nice dinner as a family, listening to Simone’s riveting stories about her soccer team’s recent victories.

“You’re coming to the championship game, right?” Simone asked her father.

“I wouldn’t miss it for the world.”

And he meant it. Even if he was the only one who could prevent World War III, Luke would always choose his daughter.

After an enormous piece of cake that he knew he’d be working off for the next three days, Luke kissed his daughter’s cheek followed by her mother’s.

“I love you. I’ll see you soon.”

“Oh! Daddy! Check the mail for your gift! It will be here this week!”

Luke smiled. “I will.”

* * *

The best thing about self-care was that there’s no specific definition of it. Indulging in whatever makes a person feel relaxed and rejuvenated, mentally, physically and emotionally was the grand idea.

So, it came as no great surprise that Luke found himself at The Estate at almost ten-thirty that night. Fucking Elena. _That_ was his idea of self-care on his birthday. Before he’d even raised his hand to knock, the front door was swinging open.

His jaw nearly dropped. She was barefaced except for her glasses, barefoot and she lacked any jewelry. It was then that Luke realized he’d never seen her in an oversized t-shirt and it was turning him on. Her green eyes twinkled.

“You clean up nicely, Lucas.” She said, leaning against the doorframe and crossing her arms and ankles.

His button-up was undone at the top and his sleeves were rolled up to his elbows. His slacks fit his tree-trunk thighs perfectly and his shoes were brilliantly shined. But the watch is what grabbed her attention. When he rubbed a hand down his face, looking every bit as tired as he felt, it dazzled Elena.

“So do you.”

Elena was suddenly shy of her chosen outfit. Her shirt was suddenly too plain and her pixie cut hair was in desperate need of a shape up. And for the love of _God_ , she had in cotton boy shorts instead of lace or silk.

“Thanks.” She pushed off of the doorway and gestured for him to follow her inside. He did, shutting the door behind him.

“So, how was your birthday?”

“Lovely. How was your day?”

“Lovely.” She mimicked, throwing him a wink over her shoulder. Down the hall they went and into the kitchen.

“I have a surprise for you.”

“For me?”

“Mm.” She hummed in confirmation as she opened the fridge. Luke watched as her shirt rose when she leaned in to retrieve something. She turned back around holding a small pastry box. Crossing the space between them, Elena placed it on the island and opened it up. Inside was a large cupcake red velvet cupcake with a cream cheese frosting. A small smile formed on Luke’s face.

“You didn’t have to do that.”

“I know. I wanted to. Birthdays are important. So,” she swiped a finger through the icing and held it up to his lips, “close your eyes and make a wish.”

Luke gave her a look.

“Come on.” Elena urged. He closed his eyes and thought about what he wanted most. And when he opened them, Elena was smiling and her eyes were a darker shade of green behind her black frames.

“What’d you wish for?”

“If I tell you, it won’t come true.”

She tilted her head as if trying to figure him out. “Say ahh.”

His lips parted and he took her frosting-dipped finger into his mouth.

“Yummy?”

“Delicious, but there’s something else I want to taste.”

His hands splashed against her thighs and moved upwards underneath of her oversized shirt. Her breath got caught in her chest and her lashes fluttered. The three times they’d slept together, he had never done _that_. She was beginning to think it wasn’t his thing. But, oh boy, when his fingers reached her panties and yanked them down, she knew she had been wrong.

She reached up to take her glasses off, but he stopped her.

“Leave them on.”

Her brows raised. “Teacher kink?”

_Elena kink was more like it._

He simply grinned before picking her up and plopping her onto the counter. He sat down on a bar stool, put both of her thighs over his shoulders and set to work. The moment his tasted her essence, he was addicted. The soft sounds that emanated from her only urged him on. His tongue dipped between her slick folds, sliding up and down with a rhythm that caused Elena’s legs to tense. Her toes curled against his back and when he reached her clit, she cried out.

Luke licked perfect circles around her clit before sucking it gently between his lips. Her hands flew to his head.

“Fuck! Just like that.”

Remaining steadfast in his motions, Luke didn’t stop. He slipped a single finger into her tight channel and pumped it in and out, until she breathily chanted that she was coming.

And he didn’t let up until her tense thighs finally loosened from around his ears. His head raised from between her legs and he grinned.

“Happy birthday to me.”

**Author's Note:**

> Now that you're all caught up, let's really get into!


End file.
